The Man I Was With You
by tsurikato
Summary: He walked in the rain to get the two things he wanted back: the person he used to be and the girl that was with him. SatoshixRisa


**Disclaimer**: No…DNAngel isn't mine…how sad. :cry:

SONGFIC! Dedicated to whatever. I like this song! AND YOU WILL TOO. MWHAHAH. It's "The Man I Was With You" by Jimmy Bondoc. Uh…I'm pretending that Risa and Satoshi was a couple, but due to something that Satoshi did, Risa broke up with him. Satoshi gets all sad about it and blah, blah. XP Just a warning, **he might be OOC**. (I hope the bold font caught your eye. XD)

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Satoshi sat up in bed slowly. His eyes glazed over to the window, and he felt as if his mood gotten worse. There was no moonlight outside to watch and wonder. There wasn't any hope for tomorrow to be blindingly sunny. Satoshi blinked and flopped back on his bed as he listened to the rain coming down from the darkened night sky.

* * *

_Listen just hear me out  
yes, I know we agreed  
when we'd break up we'd never  
get into this need  
to admit to each other  
I miss you_

The rain was his relief, his sadness, and his nostalgia. The rain provided the tears he would never show. It provided the ability to depress him more than he was already. It gave him the chance to remember the times when he was happy.

"_Do you…still love him?_"

He thought she was cautious of their relationship together. She thought that he didn't trust her. Those five words immediately ended their relationship.

* * *

_Listen just hear my cry  
no, I won't break my word  
When I do say I miss you  
it will never be heard  
Let my heart whisper all  
that it needs to_

It had been two months ever since they had broke up. Now that they have broken up, Satoshi became his regular cold self. Since he was single again, girls would start to advance towards him to make them theirs. He'd just push them away or give them the death glare. Satoshi turned colder than ice itself. He wouldn't even say anything to Daisuke anymore.

But before, he was incredibly different. He still had those half-lidded eyes, but he would show the world his beautiful smile. His eyes would dance, his mouth opened to laugh, and he was willing to help other people. Satoshi had gone over a complete personality change. There was something that stayed the same, though.

He never cried.

Satoshi got out of bed quickly and put on his shoes. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes or get an umbrella. Her house was only five blocks away.

* * *

_How could you make me take a start?  
Then just leave me hangin',  
can't even say how I'm feelin'.  
How could you make then break my heart?  
If I can't say I miss you  
let me say one last thing_.

He walked through the rain. Any person passing by would've thought he was crazy going through the rain with pajamas on. Hell, Satoshi was thinking he was going crazy himself! But he needed to do something…one thing that he wanted to do.

His hair stuck to his face and the clothes to his skin, but he felt desperate.

_I want to go back…

* * *

_

_I miss him  
and all the things he could do.  
Yes, I miss him  
just as much as I miss you.  
Oh I miss him  
I know you're wondering who  
Yes, I miss him  
I miss the man I was with you  
Oh I'll never be the same…_

They made promises that were almost impossible.

But hey, they were dreamers.

"_OK, Satoshi-kun," she said, twirling around to face him, "let's make some promises!"_

_Satoshi looked at her weirdly. "Uh…depends what they are." She laughed._

Oh God, how he missed her laugh.

_"OK! One, promise me that we will be together forever!" she exclaimed. There was more than one promise? Satoshi sighed._

_"You **do** know that there's a high chance that the forever would be short-lived," Satoshi tried to reason. He might take her for granted, and that's the last thing he wanted to do._

_"Who cares?" _

_Satoshi chuckled._

_"And just in case we break that promise," she added, "we'll make another one." She stuck out her pinky. "Just in case promise ONE is broken, there will be an alternate promise. If we ever break up, we will never admit that we miss each other."_

_"Why would you want to make that promise?" Satoshi asked._

_"Because…" She started. "The heartache will just get harder." Satoshi blinked._

_He linked pinkies with hers. "I promise."

* * *

_

_Listen just hear my voice  
can you hear all the tears  
that I'm planning to hide  
for the next thousand years?  
Just as long as you know  
that I love you_

She had a point. The heartache would get harder than it already is. It was slowly killing him inside, eating away at every fiber of his being. He felt he was dying because of his own stupidity.

He reached her house, and he dragged himself to the door. He slammed his fist against the door several times until he let him arm limp at his side. What would she do? What would she say when she saw him at her door? Would she just slam it in his face?

It seemed like her.

The door opened.

"SATOSHI!" Risa screeched, surprised at his appearance.

* * *

_How can you make me take a start  
then just leave me here hangin'  
can't even say how I'm feelin'  
How could you make then break my heart  
If I can't say I miss you  
Let me say one last thing_

Risa set two towels on the couch and gesture Satoshi to sit. He did as he was told, and he felt a towel being wrapped around him.

"Wait here and I'll make some hot chocolate." She ran off to the nearby kitchen. Satoshi was silent, but with his hanging head, his eyes tried to survey his surroundings. It was changed since the last time he saw it. The furniture was rearranged, and instead of a collection of miniature sculptures above the fireplace, it was a collection of photographs.

In the middle was Risa and Riku's parents, who he guessed, were away on another business trip. On the left side of the frame with Risa and Riku when they were little, holding a stuffed teddy bear and a bunny rabbit. (I'm sure most of you are familiar with the story.) Other pictures were there, but what caught his eye was a picture of Riku and Daisuke being together. Satoshi guessed it was probably a candid camera by Takeshi. Next to it…it was an empty photo frame.

_…what?_ Satoshi thought.

* * *

_I miss him  
and all the things he could do  
oh I miss him  
just as much as I miss you  
yes I miss him  
I know you're wondering who  
I miss him  
I miss the man I was with you_

"Here's your hot chocolate. I hope you don't mind if I made one myself," Risa said, putting down a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Satoshi muttered a thank you, and he took one mug.

"Hiwatari-kun?" she called. Satoshi tensed. It was back to the last name?

"Yes, Harada-san?" He felt her freeze.

"Ano…why were you walking in the rain?"

Satoshi remained silent.

* * *

_how can a blind man find the light?  
how can I find the kind of right?  
how could you take away my sight?  
how could you lose me in the night?  
then you took away the heart in me  
now I'm losing this fight  
no I would never ever be the same_

Satoshi finished his chocolate quickly and found himself warmed up. He just noticed how cold he was walking in the rain. Satoshi assumed he was numb with too many thoughts that he never noticed that he was walking in the rain in the first place.

Risa grabbed a towel and put it over his head. Satoshi was surprised by the lack of scenery around him.

"Don't be too surprised, I'm just drying your hair," she said, putting her hands on top of the towel and trying her best to wipe off the wetness out of it. She was standing in front of him. To Satoshi, something wasn't right about this picture. "Matte, I should get you some dry clothes to put on." She was about to run off until Satoshi grabbed her wrist.

He caught her by surprise and pulled her to his lap. She was straddling over his legs with her knees, and he looked up to her. The towel slipped off his messy hair, and Risa was ultimately surprised.

"Hiwatari…"

"Say my name…"

"…Satoshi-kun."

* * *

_oh, I miss him  
and all the things he could do  
yes, I miss him  
just as much as I miss you  
oh I miss him  
I know by now you know who  
yes, I miss him  
I know by now you know who  
I miss him  
I miss the man I was with you_

Both of them leaned in and kissed passionately. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. She sat down on his lap for her knees had weakened. Words were not needed for them to express how much they had missed each other.

In the end, both of their promises had been fulfilled. They were going to be together for a **_long_** time…and they didn't say I miss you to each other.

Satoshi retrieved himself that night. He became the Satoshi he missed, and he got back the girl that changed him.

_Oh, I'll never be the same…

* * *

_

n.n; Just a plot bunny I wanted to work on. I have another DNAngel plot bunny hanging around, but I don't know whether I'm going to work on it because I'm such a lazy ass. X.x;

R/R please. ;D Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
